What Would You do If...?
by Aeris Gainsborough
Summary: Basic AAMR. Please r/r


"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"  
"Cyndaquil, flamethrower!"  
"Pikaaaaa!"  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelped.  
Cynda grinned. "Give up yet, little boy?"  
"Shut up! Pikachu quick attack!" he snapped. Misty and Brock were standing behind him, watching Ash battle the 18-year-old girl they had met on the small cliff. Misty had her arm wrapped around Brock, to keep him from jumping on top of Cynda.  
"Thunderbolt!" Ash announced again. Pikachu instantly let out enough electricity to light up Cerulean City.   
"Cyndaaaaa....." the Cyndaquil wailed, and collapsed.  
"Cyndaquil!" Cynda cried. She called he/she/it? back and shouted, "Onix!" The biggest Onix Ash, Misty and Brock had ever seen emerged from her Pokeball. It was easily twice the size of Brock's.  
"Rock... Squirtle!"  
"Onix, rock throw!"  
"Squirtle, water gun attack!"  
The small but powerful stream of water was enough to fend off the enormous boulders, causing them to ricochet back and hit Onix on the head.   
"Onnniixxxxxx!" it wailed, and also collapsed.  
"Woo-hoo! I win!" Ash shouted, jumping for joy.  
"Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu agreed, giving the peace sign.  
"Cynda! I still love you!" Brock yelled pathetically.  
Suddenly, the ground underneath them began to shake. "What's wrong with the ground!?" Misty yelped, letting go of Brock. He instantly started a beeline to Cynda. A piece of ground jutted up in front of him, and he tripped.   
"Onix must've loosened the ground!" Cynda cried. "I'm outta here!" She ran away.  
"Cyndaaaa!" Brock whined.  
At that particular moment, Togepi decided to develope a sense of curiousity. It jumped out of Misty's arms and onto the shaky ground. "Togepriii!" It headed unsteadily towards the ocean, far beneath them.  
"Togepi, get away from there!" Misty screeched. She ran and grabbed it, just as the ground beaneath them dissapeared. "Aaahhhhh!!!"  
"Misty!" Ash shouted, and ran up behind her. He managed to grip her wrist began she plummeted down to the rocky ocean.  
"Ash!" She clutched Togepi tightly to her chest and shut her eyes, praying Ash wouldn't let her slip. Heavy rocks were falling all around her. She suddenly felt a quick, sharp pain on the back of her neck. Misty then felt herself begin to fall even though Ash's grip was still tight. "Togepi!" she cried. She could still see it in her arms, but she couldn't feel it....  
  
The next thing Misty knew, she was lying in a soft, lumpy bed. "Ash?" she tried to say. But her mouth wouldn't work. Neither would her eyes, or her arms. Nothing could move. "Ash!!" she tried again. Then she heard his voice.  
"...Alright?" he was saying. "Misty!?"  
"...too good. Para...."  
She couldn't make out all the words. But clearly Ash was talking worridly to... Nurse Joy.  
"... a Pokemon doctor, not a human...!" Now Nurse Joy was sounding upset at him.  
'What're they talking about? Why can't I move or talk!?' Misty thought angrily. She heard Nurse Joy say something else that made her heart jump into her throat.  
"...She's paralyzed. It might be temporary, but I'm not sure..."  
'I'm... paralyzed???' Now Misty felt angrier than ever. "Shut up! No, I'm not! Why me?? WHY ME!?!" she screeched. But no one heard her. No one but herself.  
  
She fell asleep after a long, silent rampage in her mind. Misty woke up to a soft, sad voice.   
"Hey, Misty. Nurse Joy says you're doing alright, and you might be able to hear us. I hope you can." 'Ash!' "It'll wear off after a week or so, we think. So now you have nothing to do but relax!" He sighed. "I hope you can hear me. I never got a real chance to say this, but... Are you really just following me around to get a new bike? Just... wondering. I mean, I know where you live, so when I get the money I could just send it to you... You're smart, you should know that. So why are you still following me?"  
"Ash, you're still so stupid..." Misty thought sadly.  
"I didn't tell you this to your face, but I've told Brock a lot when you were away... how much I... Ah! You can't hear me-" 'Ash!!' "-so I don't know why I'm so nervous! Anyway, I... really like you, Misty. I don't know what I'd do if you had died in the rockslide, or died right now. Please, don't ever leave me... Misty!"  
"Just say it Ash!" Misty pleaded.  
"I love you too much Misty," Ash said, rather calmly. "Don't ever die... or else I'll follow you." His voice started to crack. "I promise, I'll follow you wherever you go. Please... don't die yet!"  
Misty drifted back into a contented sleep.  
  
A few days later, Misty was fully recovered and ready to recontinue the journey with Ash. She met him and Brock outside the Pokemon center.   
"Hey, um, Misty?" Ash said uncertainly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you... hear when you were...?"  
Misty grinned. "Nope. I was unconcious the whole time!"  
He looked a bit relieved. Brock frowned. "Ash.... Do you have something you'd like to share with us?"  
Ash turned bright tomato red. "Un, ehrm...!"  
"Let's go!" Misty shouted, already on the edge of the path leading to the next city. "I need excercise!!"  
"You heard the little lady," Brock said, grinning.  
"You're a lost cause!" Ash replied, following Misty, like he had promised. 


End file.
